A War of Shadows
by Robertthekingslayer
Summary: The lands have known peace for centuries now the Kingdom of Mirros is ravaged by a civil war in its outlying provinces while a elf with dark intentions builds a army to destroy the world and it falls to a small group of heroes to save it, but how can they win when this foe has connections that go deep and threaten not only Mirros but the entire Known World.


Authors note. 1

This is a new fanfiction for all my readers. My other is my inheritance cycle story A New Era and A Empire Torn which i ask that you read and review as well as this story. All characters are of my own creation or that of family and friends who's permission I have to use their characters.

This is a dungeons and dragons story taking place in a world of my own creation that involves characters and encounters me, my friends and family had while playing it. This story takes place in the "Known World" which is the land that my family plays D&D in. The bigger countries come from a old D&D book that is now very old.

The current list of characters is:

Eragon Naolin(Nightbreeze)- a elf whose past is filled with blood and violence who's life is dedicated to gaining the power to free his homeland. He now serves as a knight to King Steffan of Mirros.

Darth the Raider- A human knight. He was orphaned as a boy and raised by King Steffan to be a stout warrior.

Kegdar- A human warrior, he is young and sometimes acts foolishly but is still a stout ally who will aid his friends.

Mia- A elf wizard, has traveled in the company of Darth for many years and is a stalwart companion. She has also become friends with Eragon in the time she has traveled with him.

Arwen- a elf, she is Mia's apprentice and is learning to be a powerful adventurer but she is more hot headed than her master

Matt the Great- A human warrior he travels with Darth and Eragon but has slowly began staying in a city to the south.

Bob the Wizard- a young human wizard who travels with Wolfia the rogue

Wolfia - a rogue that's only answerable to her own mind.

Prolouge

The counties of Icenia and Imperos have been clashing bitterly over the valuable marble mines of eastern Icenia which they have refused to share with Imperos unless Imperos allows them to have access to valuable trade routes through Imperos. The two countries failed to reach a peaceful solution and in a shocking action Imperos invaded Icenia in the deep of winter and has seized the eastern half of the country. The violence and hate threatens to engulf all of temeria and has the ability to force nearby nations such as Thyatis to join in. Sanctuary has declared support of Icenia and has pledge it's troops to driving Imperos into the sea. Eragon Nightbreeze sends word that he will return to Sanctuary at the completion of his voyage with Darth he will return to fight alongside his Rangers in the campaign to invade southern Imperos and seize the cities of Varderfull and Darkligt.

King Fredrick the third sat lazily upon his throne inside the marble city of Impero as his advisors informed him of the wars progress. "My lord we have seized the city of Riffton and several forts along the northern border and have full control of lake Temeria as well as besieging MorHold now." Said the courier who had come from the lines a short time before that. Nodding the king sat up straighter and said "What of Sir Eragon or the rangers under his command?" The courier visibly paled before saying "The Knight Governor has landed in sanctuary and has rallied the Regulars my king. They number nearly six thousand and he also has five thousand militia as well as two thousand men from King Steffan of Mirros. Our spies indicate that he plans on marching to the aid of Icenia at MorHold." With that the courier bowed deeply before he moved out of the way. And there behind him stood a man garbed in the blue armor of Sanctuary who bowed and said "My lord King Balden of Sanctuary implores you to end the hostilities now. He has pledged his aid to Icenia and asks the you end this conflict without any further loss of life. If you refuse the armies of Sanctuary and Icenia will match against you." The King of Imperos smiled as he lounged upon his granite throne. It was a cold smile that never reached his eyes. His voice when he responded was low and cold as he said "Your king should've known not to interfere in the affairs of this war. He has made a dangerous enemy in me. I will show no kindness when sanctuary burns." With that he made a dismissive hand gesture and his men approached and seized the messenger by his arms and with a quick thrust the mans life was ended. The King declared "Write a message to King Baldwin that this means war." With that he stood and advanced down the steps of his granite throne.

POV change

Eragon stood upon the prow of his warship, The Eagle, as it sailed into port at the capital of Sanctuary. He had just returned from a voyage to the uncharted lands to the east where he and Darth had discovered a small island that served as a pirates headquarters for the region. He would've stayed to fight the scum but he had received a letter by a pigeon from the Aquila, a fast ship owned by the Kingdom of Sanctuary. It had read,

"Sir Eragon Naolin, Lord of Rochester Castle,

The Kingdom of Imperos has invaded our ally and dear friends the Kingdom of Icenia. His Majesty King Baldwin of Sanctuary has pledged his support for Icenia. We ask that you return as soon as you possibly can for Icenia's army is scattered and being defeated quickly. King Baldwin has already sent a letter to your liegelord King Steffan of Mirros and has received aid in the form of two thousand trained men who await your command in the plains outside Sanctuary. As it will take time for this letter to reach you, His Majesty has requested that you be informed that in two months time his army of ten thousand men shall be assembled and he will march on Imperos. May the Gods favor your travel Lord Eragon.

Lord Radlorn, council of the King"

He had just stepping off the ship when his elder brother Marius ran up and said "It's about time you showed up brother! Now the fun can begin!" With that his brother hugged him hard. With a smile on his face he replied "It's good to see you Marius. I'd stay to catch up brother but I have business with King Baldwin." Stepping away from his brother, he began to walk down the bustling streets of Sanctuary when he heard a shout "To arms! Imperos raiding ships inbound!" With that Eragon watched as giant bolts flew over the walls of the city setting buildings on fire as stones pounded the walls and docks. Ripping his ivory sword, Spirit, from it's sheath Eragon yelled "Prepare for battle!" Running towards the docks where the sounds of steel clashing could be heard. When he reached them the scene was pure chaos. The sprawling docks of Sanctuary where covered with men fighting and flames burning the cities ships. Rushing into the mass of bodies Eragon started thrusting and slashing down anyone in his way as he rushed for his ship to ensure his crews safety. When he reached the ship he saw that his crew were patrolling the length of the ship in full strength and had all of the ships ballista loaded. Jumping up he grabbed the railing and pulled himself aboard. "Get loose! Captain get us away from these docks!" He patrolled the decks as his ship slipped away from the docks the elf stood on the prow looking out over the burning city. Without turning Eragon said "Captain. Drop the anchor, man the ballista, and open fire on all Imperos ships that you see. Baxtin ready the pigeons. Send them to Sir Darth, Wolfia the rogue, Mialee the wizard, Matt the Great, Bob the Wizard, and Kegdar. The pigeons should go to Mirros first. Tell them all I need them here."

Time skip 3 hours.

Eragon sat in the Great Hall with King Baldwin discussing when they should move against Imperos now that the capital had been raided. "My lord with all due respect you need to stay here to hold your city. Give me command of your army. I'll lead them to the border and unite them with the Icenia Kings men and drive towards Imperos. You need to hold the capital." Eragon said. Unlike with other lords and nobles he had met King Baldwin didn't want to be called your majesty or anything placing him above the men of his kingdom.

"Sir Eragon you know I cannot do this. My son Prince Edward is 15 almost a man by our standards. He will stay and rule in my stead while I lead the army. His mother will aid him. We have a milita of almost 3,000 men to hold this city. Imperos has overextended itself." The King replied. Sighing as he had known this would be the case in this argument Eragon stated "As you command your majesty. Just know something more powerful then Imperos is at play here. The pompous fool who rules Imperos should know they don't have the numbers to subjugate both the Icenia and Sanctuary nations. My reports have stated that there are nearly four thousand Thyatis mercenaries." With that the elf rose and walked towards the steps to the door. "Where are you going Sir Eragon?" Asked King Baldwin. Turning with a sad smile Eragon replied "I'm going to finish this war so I can return to my home if it's still standing." With that the Knight Governor walked out of the throne room.


End file.
